Taking it slow
by StraightOuttaCompton123
Summary: A nerdy Sam meets a popular Mercedes in college. Will opposites attract or will they repel? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my new story. I know I haven't finished the other story yet, but I've hit writers block in that department and I don't know what to do next. So I decided to start another story that has been brewing in my mind. I really hope you guys like it. I appreciate all the support for Is He The One for Me and I hope you will enjoy this story just as much :)**

**I apologize in advance for all of the grammatical and continuity errors. **

**Note: Remember I do not own glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

To say Sam was a nerd was an understatement. He wore thick glasses, his bangs were too long, and he wore the same long sleeve styled shirt and khakis everyday. Despite being dyslexic, Sam was a genius. He graduated high school at the age of 16 at the top of his class and was now in his third year of college. Sam has never really had much of a social life. He's constantly focused on his work and he has never had a girlfriend, unless you want to count the 1st grade when Sara Anders held his hand everyday for a week. Sam was hopeless socially that is until he met the woman of his dreams.

Sam adjusted his thick black rimmed glasses (a habit he has had since he was a kid) as he read his book in the student union area.

" Hey Sam" an Asian girl said sitting down next to him.

" Oh, hey Tina."

" What are you reading?"

" Just catching up on some of my comics. I haven't had a lot of time to read them since I've been busy with classes and the computer program that I am designing for the science department."

" How's that going by the way?"

" Great actually. I just have a few kinks I need to work out. It should be finished in the next month or so."

Sam wasn't just known for being the kid genius. He was also recognized for the computer prototype he invented. Sam was offered a full scholarship to Washington University, in exchange that he re-program the Math and Science computer system. He would also be paid for his services. He has been working on it for the past two years.

" So are you going to be able to make the robotics meeting today?"

" No, I can't. I'm tutoring today."

Sam wasn't very excited about tutoring. He really wanted to take sometime to himself but he made a commitment and he was a man of his word.

" In fact, I need to head over to the library right now."

" Who are you tutoring?"

Sam reached into his bag to pull out the name of the person who he was assigned to tutor.

" Um, her name is Mercedes Jones. Do you know her?"

" No. Well I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow."

" Yeah. I'll see you later Tina."

Sam was waiting for Mercedes in one of the study rooms in the library. She was almost twenty minutes late and Sam was starting to get irritated by her tardiness. Sam was cleaning his glasses when he heard the door open.

" You must be Sam."

Sam was still cleaning his glasses.

" Um, yeah and you must be... wow"

When Sam put his glasses back on he stunned to see the ebony goddess in front of him. She had gorgeous chocolate skin, doe eyes, and curves for days.

" Excuse me?" Mercedes asked with one eyebrow raised.

" I..I... mean you must be Mercedes." Sam said nervously.

" Yeah that's me."

Mercedes dropped her books on the table and sat down.

" It's hot in here." Mercedes removed her jacket revealing a tight low cut top that displayed her ample cleavage.

Sam couldn't help but to stare. His mind wondered what it would be like to be able to rub his face between those soft chocolate pillows.

Sam cleared his throat " So um, what exactly do you need help with?" he asked fiddling with his glasses.

" Everything."

" Okay then, why don't we start off with something you are working on right now. Do you have an assignment with you?"

" Yeah."

Sam and Mercedes worked on her assignment for the next two hours. Sam basically had to re teach everything much to his dismay. But he was there to help right? Sam was in the middle of explaining the last word problem when Mercedes' phone went off.

_"Shake ya ass, show me what you workin with"_- "Hello? Hey girl. No I'm in tutoring. I'll be there later. I don't care. Anthony can take a whole bunch of seats for all I care. I don't give a damn about how much he misses me."

Mercedes got up and started to pace the room. Sam couldn't help but stare ass as she stopped to face away from him.

"Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you when I get home. Bye Satan."

"Um, if you need to leave that's fine, we can finish later." Sam said as she sat back down.

" The assignment is due tomorrow, but I think I can finish this last problem on my own." She said as she gathered her things.

" Thanks Sam. You were a big help. So I'll see you on Thursday?" She asked.

" Yeah. Sure." Sam replied.

When the door closed behind Mercedes, Sam let out a huge breath.

" Wow, what a woman."

Mercedes returned to her dorm to find her roommate/best friend Santana waiting for her.

"So wheezy, how was tutoring?" Santana said laying down on her bed.

" It was fine. I got a lot done."

" Was he a hot tutor or a nerd tutor?"

" Definitely nerd, but he's got potential."

Mercedes could definitely tell Sam was a sweet guy. Even though his clothes were a hot mess and he was shaking like a leaf half the time, she could tell that behind all that nerdiness was a real hottie.

" So when is your next tutoring lesson?"

" Thursday. I have a big test coming up next Monday so I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Anthony stopped by earlier since you weren't answering his calls." Santana said smirking.

" I have nothing to say to him."

Mercedes and Anthony had been dating for the past two years until she found out that he had cheated on her with some bimbo named Kitty Wilde.

*knock* *knock*

" I'll get it" Santana said getting up to open the door

" Well speak of the devil. Cedes your man is here." Santana smirked.

" Go away Anthony." Mercedes demanded.

" Mercedes I just want to talk."

" Um, I'm going to go meet Brit in the Union. You want me to bring you something back Aretha?"

" No thanks."

" Alright, see you when I get back."

Santana left and closed the door behind her.

Mercedes really didn't want to waste her time with Anthony, but since he was here now she decided to hear him out.

"Okay Anthony, say what you have to say and leave" Mercedes said with her arms folded.

"Baby-"

" I'm not your baby" Mercedes said cutting him off.

" I know you are still angry, but whatever happened between kitty and i was a mistake. A mistake that happened months ago. Why won't you forgive me already?"

" I have forgiven you Anthony. I just don't trust you when it comes to a relationship."

" Cede please" Anthony said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

" No Anthony." Mercedes started to push him away.

" Cede come on" Anthony said a little forcefully as he started to kiss her neck and pull her close.

" No Anthony! Stop it!" She yelled trying to shove him off of her

* SLAP!*

Mercedes slapped Anthony hard across the face.

"You know what? Fine. Be that way. You were always frigid anyways." Anthony said angrily.

Anthony left and slammed the door behind him.

Santana returned a few minutes later.

" Hey wheezy. I know you said you didn't want anything but the Burger Hut had a buy one get one free sale going on so I brought-"

Santana looked up and saw Mercedes crying.

" Cedes what's wrong?" Santana asked concerned.

" Anthony is what's wrong. I can't believe I actually dated that jerk."

" What did he do?"

" He came on to me and when I didn' t give in, he called me frigid." Mercedes said wiping her tears.

" You need me to cut him? Because I got plenty of razors in my hair to choose from."

" No, that's okay."

" I'm sorry Mercedes. I shouldn't have left you alone with him." Santana said sadly as she was comforting her.

" It's not your fault. You didn't know he was that way. And neither did I."

" You know what? Fuck'm. He was never good enough for you anyway."

" Thanks Santana."

Sam was on his way to his dorm when he ran into Tina again.

" Hey Sam, how did your tutoring session go?"

" Great." Sam said smiling

"Oh, I know that look. You like her don't you?"

" Tina she's stunning. I've never met another woman like her."

" I think you should go for it."

" I dunno know Tina, I've never had a real girlfriend before and I don't think I'm her type." Sam said fiddling with his glasses.

" And why wouldn't you be her type?"

" Well Tina, if you haven't noticed, I'm not the coolest guy on campus. I don't really have much going for me other than my computer program designs. Not to mention I'm really...White."

Tina laughed.

" All you have to do is just be yourself and she'll come around. Ask her out Sam. The worst thing she could do is say no."

Sam really liked Mercedes but he didn't think he had a chance in hell with her.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Comments are much appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad to know that people are liking my story so far :) Thank you for all the support!**

* * *

" Can't you just walk me through the problem again?"

" No Mercedes. You're going to have to figure it out on your own. I won't be there to walk you through your problems during the test."

" But the test isn't until Monday."

" Exactly. You need to figure this stuff out now so that later you just have to review."

" Fine."

It was their third tutoring session and Sam was helping Mercedes study for her test and Mercedes was getting frustrated.

" This is so stupid." Mercedes said as she was figuring out the problem.

" Just take your time. You got it."

Mercedes was still struggling to figure it out.

"Try the shortcut I taught you."

" Okay" Mercedes said as she was writing out the problem.

" Great. Now check your work."

" Done." Mercedes said as she put down her pencil.

" Let me see." Sam checked over her work.

" Brilliant." Sam said smiling. " I told you you could figure it out."

" Thanks Sam."

" No problem. So if there isn't anything else you need to work on, I think we're done for today." Sam said fiddling with his glasses

" You know Sam, we've been talking for a few days now and all I know is your name. Why don't you tell me something about yourself."

" Okay, well um.. I'm 19 years old. I'm a junior and I'm majoring both in engineering and computer science."

" Wow. That's sounds tough."

" It's not so bad. I'm use to working a lot. I have been ever since I was a little kid."

" Where are you from?" Mercedes asked curiously.

" Lima Ohio. I was offered a full scholarship here in exchange that I design the new computer program for the math and science departments."

" What are you, some type of prodigy?" Mercedes said jokingly.

" Yeah, something like that." Sam said giggling while fiddling with his glasses. "What about you?"

" I'm 19 years old. I'm a sophomore and I'm a music major and an English minor."

" What instrument do you play?"

" I'm a singer. Well its always been my dream to become a professional singer but it hasn't been the right timing for me."

" Um, if you don't mind me asking, why did want to go to school here? I mean, for someone who wants to be a singer, I just thought you might want to go somewhere amazing like, Los Angeles or New York."

" Well like you Sam I'm on scholarship. Apparently the music program here loved my voice so much they offered me a full ride if got my training here. No other school offered me that."

" Are you from around here?" Sam asked curiously.

" No. Actually I'm originally from the south side of Chicago and so is my best friend/roommate Santana. We grew up together. "

" You guys are pretty close huh?"

" Blood couldn't bring us any closer."

Mercedes phone started to ring.

_"Shake ya ass, watch yourself-"_

" Hey Satan"

" Yeah I'll be there in a little bit. K. bye."

" I gotta go. So um, I'll so you next week?"

" Yeah."

Mercedes gathered her things to leave. Before she could walk out of the room, Sam stopped her.

" Mercedes wait, um... I just wanted to know if you... um" Sam said nervously as he fiddled with his glasses.

" Yeah Sam?" Mercedes asked curiously.

Sam had lost all train of thought. He had planned out how he was going to ask her out but when he got to that point, everything fell apart. He decided to say the first thing that came to his mind.

" Um, good luck on your test." Sam said smiling.

" Thanks Sam."

Mercedes could tell there was something else that Sam wanted to talk to her about, but she decided to let it go.

Sam sat in the union reading his comics when Tina sat down next to him.

" How did it go? Did you ask her out?"

Sam let out a breath. "I choked." Sam said sadly.

" What happened?"

" I couldn't do it. I got nervous. She's so beautiful and perfect and...I don't think I'm good enough for her."

" Of course you're good enough for her Sam. You're a great guy and she would be lucky to have you. You just need to find your confidence and take a chance."

" You make it sound easy."

" It's a lot easier than you think it is." Tina said smiling.

Sam sighed.

" I know it's scary to put your feelings out there because you don't know if they like you back. But trust me. I have a feeling this girl might be the right one for you."

" Thanks Tina."

" You know I got your back."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Comments much appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes was really starting to like Sam. They were studying together almost everyday and at the same time they were getting to know each other more and more. They laughed and joked around together, and when their tutoring sessions were over, Mercedes found herself missing Sam. She was attracted to Sam. Sam really wasn't the kind of guy Mercedes would date but, there was something special about him. She didn't know what it was but it was strong.

**One week later.**

Mercedes got her results back from her test and she was thrilled. She received an A- and it was all because of Sam. She couldn't wait for her tutoring session today to tell him all about it.

Sam was waiting for Mercedes when she came running through the door.

" Sam! I did it! I got an A on my test!" She said and she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him.

" That's great! I knew you could do it." Sam said hugging her.

" I couldn't have done it without you."

_She smells so good. And her breasts feel so great on my chest_ Sam thought has he was hugging her. And the more he held her the more excited he got.

Mercedes felt something hard poking against her stomach.

" Uh, um Sam is that?" She asked as she started to move away from him.

Sam immediately let Mercedes go. " Oh! um...sorry... I just...um... I didn't mean to um..." Sam said stammering as he fiddled with his glasses. His cheeks and ears were bright red.

" It's okay Sam. It happens. Um, do you need a moment?" Mercedes said giggling.

"No I'm fine." Sam said embarrassed. "Um, how about we go out tonight to celebrate your grade? How about dinner?" He said fiddling with his glasses.

" Just me and you? Like a date?" she asked curiously.

" Well, yeah. If that's alright with you."

" I'd like that." Mercedes said smiling.

" Really? Great! Um, I'll pick you up at 7."

" Ok. sure. I'll see you later Sam."

" Yeah. See you."

As Mercedes left she could hear Sam shout "YES!" through the door. She giggled.

Sam had to go find Tina and tell her the good news.

" Tina! Tina!" Sam yelled catching up to her.

" Hey Sam. What's up?"

" She said yes! I asked her out tonight and she said yes!"

" That's great! Tell me the whole story."

" Well she came and told me that she got an A on her test and I asked her if she wanted to celebrate tonight by having dinner with me and she said yes."

" I'm so happy for you Sam!" Tina said hugging him.

" Thanks. Um, you have to help though."

" With what?"

" The date is in a few hours and I don't know what to do. I don't have a lot of experience in this area." Sam said worried.

" Don't worry Sam. Just do what I tell you and you'll be fine."

Mercedes was in her room getting ready for her date.

" I still don't know why you are putting so much effort into all of this. It's just dinner." Santana said annoyed.

" I just want to look nice okay."

" You like him don't you?" Santana said smugly.

" Santana."

" Oh yeah wheezy. You're breaking out the special coca butter, and the lucky underwear."

" Santana, Sam and I are just friends."

" Yeah, friends that want to bang. Admit it, you want him."

" Okay. So what if I do like him? Is that a problem?"

" No problem here." Santana said with her hands lifted. " I just didn't think nerd was your type."

" Well, Sam's different." Mercedes said holding a dress up to her body. "What do you think of this one?"

" Gorgeous. But of course I'm sure Sam would love you in anything."

*Knock* *Knock*

Mercedes gasped. " That's him! I'm not ready yet. Stall'em!" She said as she rushed into the bathroom.

Santana giggled and got up to answer the door.

Santana opened the door and there stood Sam with a big bouquet of flowers. He was wearing a nice shirt and tie with a black suit jacket. He still looked like a nerd. Santana eyed him up and down.

" You must be Sam."

" And you must be Santana." He said adjusting his glasses.

_Man this guy reeks of dork_ She thought. " Yeah, so she's not ready yet so you're gonna have to wait here for a sec."

" Okay-"

Santana shut the door in Sam's face cutting him off. Sam stared at the door surprised at what Santana had done.

" No wonder she calls her Satan." Sam said.

Mercedes came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pink strapless bandage dress that showed off her curves perfectly. Her hair was in a side ponytail with curls framing her face. Her make up was natural but flawless.

" Okay I'm ready. Santana, where's Sam?" She looked suspiciously.

" Oh he's outside." Santana said filing her nails.

" Santana!"

" What? You weren't ready yet."

" That didn't mean you couldn't invite him in!" Mercedes said as she rushed to open the door.

" Hi Sam." Mercedes said greeting Sam.

" Wow. You look stunning." Sam said staring at her, "Oh! Um, these are for you" He said handing her the flowers.

" These are beautiful. Thank you." She said smiling. " Santana, can you put these in water for me?"

" Sure thing. Have fun you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said sarcastically

They were on their way to the restaurant when Mercedes got a little anxious.

" So where exactly are we going?" She asked curiously.

" I already told you it's a surprise. Trust me, you're gonna love it."

Sam pulled up to a gorgeous restaurant. The valet opened the door for Mercedes and helped her out of the car. Sam handed the Valet his car keys and escorted Mercedes in.

" Hello, Welcome to Kristy's. Name?" The host asked.

" Evans."

" Oh yes, right this way Mr. Evans."

Sam and Mercedes was seated in a cozy round booth where they had a glorious view of the restaurant. It was one of the best seats they had.

The host handed them their menus. " Your waiter will be with you shortly."

" Thank you"

Mercedes was amazed at all of this.

" Oh my gosh! Sam this is Kristy's. The hottest most expensive restaurant in town."

" Yeah I know." Sam said smiling.

" Reservations are usually booked up a week in advance. How were you able to get us on the list in just a couple of hours?"

" I know a guy." Sam said shrugging.

Mercedes opened her menu and almost had a heart attack. Everything on the the menu was at least $50 dollars.

" So, um what are you getting?" Sam said as he fiddled with his glasses looking at the menu.

" I dunno. Everything is so...expensive."

" Well I'm buying so you don't have to worry about the price." Sam said giggling

"Are you sure Sam? This seems a bit much."

" Don't worry about it Mercedes. It's fine."

The waitress arrived a few minutes later.

" Hello, my name is Anne. What can I get for you tonight?"

" Ladies first." Sam said.

" Um, I'll start off with the clam chowder soup, A side cesar salad, and the Seafood pasta for the main course."

" I'll have the filet mingon with the loaded baked potato, and also a side cesar salad. Can you also bring out a bottle of your finest sparkling cider?"

" Of course sir. I'll be back with your salads in a little bit."

About 10 minutes later, the waitress returned with their salads and Mercedes' soup.

" Wow this has to be the best soup and salad I have ever tasted."

" I know right?" Sam said fiddling with his glasses.

" Have you ever thought about wearing contacts? I mean, I always see you fiddling with your glasses, so I was just wondering if they were bothering you." Mercedes asked curiously.

" Um, Yeah I thought about wearing contacts, but I have this issue with putting things in my eyes. Besides, my glasses work fine for me. Fiddling with them, is just a habit I picked up when I was kid. I mainly do it when I'm nervous." Sam said as he fiddled with them

" Do I make you nervous Sam?" Mercedes said seductively.

" Yeah. You do." Sam said smiling.

" And how so?"

" Well you're smart, funny, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous. You're everything a guy looks for in a woman. You'd bring any man to his knees."

Mercedes giggled. "Oh Sam, you're so sweet."

At that moment the waitress and another waiter brought out their food and sparkling cider.

Sam and Mercedes laughed and joked over dinner. They got to know each other a little more and before they knew it, the waitress came back.

" How's everything going here?" She asked.

" Great. Thank you." Sam said.

" Would you like some dessert?"

" Um, Mercedes would you like some dessert?"

" Sure. I would like the cheesecake with the cherry sauce on top." Mercedes said smiling.

" That sounds good. Why don't you bring us out a large piece so we could share it."

" Alright I'll be back in a little bit." The waitress said smiling.

A few moments later she returned with a piece of cheesecake the size of Sam's head.

" Wow. Good thing you only asked for one piece for us to share." Mercedes said giggling.

" I know right? I've never seen anything like it. Let's dig in shall we?" Sam said picking up his fork.

" We shall." Mercedes said picking up her fork

By the time Sam and Mercedes were both stuffed, there was still half a piece of cake left, so they decided to take it home. After dinner, Sam bought Mercedes another small bouquet of roses and took her on a carriage ride. The night went perfectly. Sam was walking Mercedes to her door when she stopped him.

" I had a wonderful time tonight Sam. Dinner was exquisite and I really enjoyed your company" Mercedes said smiling.

" I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

" Can I ask you something?"

" Sure."

" Why the big fancy dinner, the carriage ride, and the flowers? I would have been happy with just pizza and a movie." Mercedes asked giggling.

"Well I really like you Mercedes and I wanted tonight to be special considering this is my first date."

" Really?"

" Um, yeah. Not to many girls were willing to go out with me over the years."

" I'm honored." Mercedes said smiling.

Sam walked Mercedes to her door.

"Well this is it, so.." Mercedes said.

Sam stood there awkwardly.

" So are you gonna kiss me or what?" She said with sass as she put her hand on her hip.

" Oh! right, um" Sam said as he fiddled with his glasses.

Sam leaned down kissed Mercedes softly on the lips. It wasn't long, heavy or aggressive. It was sweet but strong enough for them both to see fireworks.

" Goodnight Sam." Mercedes said when they broke apart.

" Goodnight." Sam said smiling.

Mercedes walked in her room with the biggest smile on her face. When she looked up, she was startled by Santana.

"Santana!" Mercedes gasped as she put her hand over her heart. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Waiting for you of course. I can see you had a really good time."

" It was a okay." Mercedes said casually.

"Mmmmmmhmmmmm" Santana said smirking.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Comments much appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next month, Sam and Mercedes have spent a lot more time together outside of tutoring. The started having lunch together, and they've even gone on a couple more dates. Santana had gotten use to Sam aka 'trouty mouth' hanging around so often and Tina was extremely happy that Sam got his dream girl and she couldn't wait to meet her. Sam was smitten with Mercedes and he wanted to make it official.

Mercedes and Sam were walking home from their movie date when Sam stopped them.

" Um, Mercedes there is something that I wanted to talk to you about. Something important." Sam said nervously.

" What is it Sam?"

Sam grabbed both of her hands. " I like you a lot and we've been spending a lot of time together. I know that we've only known each other for little over a month but I've really fallen for you. So I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?"

Mercedes smiled. " I would love to be your girlfriend." she giggled.

Sam smiled wildly and leaned down and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Mercedes liked the way Sam kissed her. Most guys that she dated always felt the need to put their tongue down her throat, but Sam was different. With him, it was always so sweet and innocent like every time was his first time. She loved the fact that she was his first girl and she loved how he was learning how to get used to her physically. It was such a turn on.

Sam then started digging in his pocket.

"Um, I'm not sure how this whole going steady thing works... So um, I got you this."

Sam pulled out a blue ring box and handed it to Mercedes.

"Oh Sam, it's beautiful." Mercedes said after she opened it.

Inside was a silver ring with little purple diamonds in it.

" Can you put it on me?" Mercedes said as she held out her right hand.

Sam slid the ring on her finger. Mercedes took a moment to admire how well the ring looked on her finger.

" Thank you." Mercedes said as she leaned up and kissed him.

" Your welcome." Sam said as he held his forehead against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Mercedes started to rub her hands over his chest and shoulders. " So, Santana is out tonight and won't be back til late so do you want to come up to my room?"

" Yeah" Sam squeaked. "I mean, yeah sure." He said in a lower voice while fiddling with his glasses.

Mercedes giggled and grabbed Sam's hand and led him up to her room. They were soon kissing on her couch. Sam had never made out with a girl before so he was unsure of what he was doing. He saw a lot of movies where people were making out, so he just tried to mimic what they did.

" Relax baby." Mercedes told Sam through kisses.

" O-okay" Sam said nervously.

She could tell Sam was nervous and didn't really know what he was doing, so she decided to take the reins. As she was kissing him, she unbuttoned her top and moved to straddle his hips. Sam's hands were on her shoulders and she moved them and placed them on her ass. When she felt Sam start to squeeze, she started grinding on him.

" Oh Sam" she moaned as she circled her hips.

She could feel Sam growing under her getting harder and harder. _He must be huge_ she thought. She started to move her hips a little faster.

" ahhh...Mercy...ugh...ahhh" Sam moaned whilst grabbing her ass, as Mercedes grinded her hips and kissed his neck.

Mercedes moaned at his nickname for her. "Oh Sammy...ohhh" she moaned as he kissed her chest.

Things were starting to get really heated when Santana barged in.

"What the hell?!" Santana yelled.

" Santana! What are you doing back so early?" Mercedes asked as she scrambled off of Sam's lap. Sam immediately covered himself with a pillow.

"The party was a dud. Good thing too or else you two would have been bumping uglies all over this room and the last thing I need is the place where I sleep, smelling like Mercedes pussy and Trouty mouth's fish sauce."

" Um, I think I should go." Sam said getting up.

" I'll walk you out." Mercedes said as she grabbed his hand and led him to the door.

" See you later sweetie." She said.

" See you" He responded and and leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

When he left, Mercedes had the huge smile on her face again.

"Well, well, well... lookie what we have here." Santana said smirking.

"What?"

" Don't play dumb. _'Sweetie_'?" Santana said.

" Okay, okay. Sam made it official tonight." Mercedes said smiling as she held up her hand to to show her the ring.

" He got you a ring?! Don't tell me you and nerd boy are going to run off to Vegas and get hitched."

" No, it's not an engagement ring. It's more of a promise ring. A symbol of us going steady." Mercedes said smiling.

" _Going steady?_ What is this 1950?"

" Can't you just be happy for me?" Mercedes said with her hands on her hips.

" I am happy for you. You know I'll support you no matter what. I'm just still surprised trouty mouth had enough game to swipe you."

" Yeah me too."

They both started laughing together.

Sam had made it back to his room. His roommate and friend Mike change was there playing video games.

" Hey Sam," he greeted. "How was your date?"

" It went great. more than great actually. She agreed to officially be my girlfriend."

" Really man? That's huge. Tina's gonna be floored when you tell her about it."

" Speaking of Tina. Shouldn't you be out with her right now?"

Mike and Tina started dating a few weeks back. They have been inseparable ever since they met in robotics club.

" She's having a girls night out."

" Oh. "

" So only two and a half weeks until the big day. Are you excited?"

" Yeah. And I can't wait to walk into that room with Mercedes on my arm." Sam said smiling.

Sam's computer program was finally complete and the program would be launched in a couple weeks along with a recognition party from the math and science departments for his hard work.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Comments much appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the comments I really appreciate them. A lot of you are wondering if Sam is going to get a make over, and I'm just going to tell you right now that more than likely it's not gonna happen. I think that it would be very typical if Sam changed his image to be accepted so that is something I am not going to do at this point.**

**I had a difficult time writing this chapter so please excuse any inaccuracies or mistakes I've made. **

* * *

Sam was in the library studying ( more like goofing off ) with Mike and Tina, when Mercedes showed up.

"Hey Sammy" Mercedes said greeting him.

Tina looked at Mercedes up and down.

" Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you had class at this time." Sam said

" I decided to ditch and come and see my man instead." She said as she plopped into his lap. She linked there hands together and they started kissing.

Mike cleared his throat.

" Oh... Sorry um, guys this is Mercedes. Mercy this is Mike and Tina." Sam said adjusting his glasses.

" It's nice to finally meet you. Sammy's told me a lot about you." Mercedes said smiling.

" Same here" Mike and Tina said in unison.

" Well, um we are going to leave you two alone, Tina and I have a thing we need to take care of." Mike said getting up.

" What thing?" Tina asked Mike confused.

" The thing Tina, we gotta go." Mike said sternly

" Oh.. right the thing" Tina said catching on."We'll see you later guys. Nice meeting you Mercedes." Tina said as she left.

" You too." Mercedes said.

" I think we scared them off." Sam said laughing.

" Or maybe they had somewhere to be."

" Maybe."

" So Sam, tomorrow night is the sigma chi xi Fraternity probate and I was hoping you would like to go with me as my date."

" I'd love to. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

" Um, I have to get there early to meet with my sorority sisters to help set up. You can just meet me there. Sound good?"

"Yeah sounds great."

Mercedes' phone buzzed, signaling she had a text.

"Oh um, I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow night okay."

" Yeah sure." Sam said a little puzzled.

" Later baby" Mercedes said and she kissed him on the lips and left.

Sam returned to his room and when he got there, he found Mike and Tina making out heavily on Mike's bed.

Sam cleared his throat.

" Sam! What are you doing here? We thought you would be spending the rest of the day with Mercedes." Mike said as he put his shirt on and Tina buttoned up her blouse.

" Yeah I thought so too, but she had to leave." Sam said sitting down. " So what did you guys think?" Sam asked curiously.

" Of what?" Mike responded

" Of Mercedes. Do you guys like her?"

" Yeah sure. She seems...nice." Mike responded.

" What about you you Tina. What do you think?"

" Uh, I'm just surprised is all."

" Come again?"

" I mean, when you described Mercedes I just pictured someone different."

" Different how?"

" I just pictured a nice, sweet, preppy girl. Is she even your type? I mean come on Sam, she's one of them." Tina said smugly.

" What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Sam said angrily

" It means that she is one of those stuck up, popular sorority girls, who only date fraternity boys, who don't really care about much other that when the next party is, and who will probably drop you and move on to the next guy as soon as she gets tired of you."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

" No, I'm being honest. I don't think she is the right girl for you."

" Mike what do you think?" Sam asked turning towards him.

" I'm gonna have to side with Tina on this one Sam. I've seen people like her before around campus. You guys are like from two completely different worlds. How are you gonna fit in with her friends? Have you even met all of her friends?"

" Just her roommate Santana. But I'm going with her to the sigma chi xi fraternity probate tomorrow night so I'm sure I'll meet the rest of her friends there."

They shook their heads.

" Great. I finally find the girl of my dreams and my friends hate her." Sam sighed.

" We don't hate her Sam. We just think there are better options out there for you."

**The next day**

Mercedes went to go meet up with her friends. She saw them all laughing and joking around as she approached them. A lot of her friends were members of the fraternity sigma chi xi, one of the most popular fraternities on campus and she as well as Santana and her other friends where members of theta alpha xi sorority, one of the most popular sororities on campus and also the sisters of sigma chi xi.

"Hey guys." Mercedes greeted.

" Hey Mercedes." They all responded

" So what's up?" She asked.

" Well, Santana here was telling us about your new tutor friend turned boyfriend." said her friend Sugar Motta.

" Yeah and?"

" You lett'n him tap that?" said both Dominic and Dorian in unison.

" Come on guys" Mercedes whined.

" We're all just surprised. We didn't realize nerd was your type." Sugar commented giggling.

" Yeah. Look I've met Sam Evans and that guy screams dork. I wouldn't bang him, however, I would let him do my homework," said Monica.

" Of course you wouldn't bang him Monica, he belongs to me. But I think we all know that you would give it up for a good grade." Mercedes said with sass.

"ooooooooooh" said everyone.

" Burn!" said Dominic.

" Whatever." Monica said as she rolled her eyes.

" So is trouty coming tonight?" Santana asked.

" You know he is. I cant leave my man at home when there is a party going on." said Mercedes

" Your're actually bringing him tonight? You know he's gonna stick out like a sore thumb right?" said Sean.

" He'll be fine. Trust me, you guys will love him once you get to know him." said Mercedes

" You know Anthony is going to be pissed about this. You know he wanted you on his arm tonight." Said Sugar.

" I can care less about what that jerk thinks. I don't know why I even dated him in the first place." said Mercedes.

" You better hope your man can handle himself." said Sean

" Anyways shouldn't you guys be getting your neophytes ready? The probate is in just a few hours." Mercedes said.

" Don't worry about it Cedes. Puckerman said he would call us when he was ready for us."

Dorian's phone started to ring.

" Yeah. You're ready? Ok." Dorian said on the phone.

" Welp I guess that's our cue. We'll see you lovely ladies later." Said Dominic.

" Bye guys. See you later" the girls said.

**Later that night**

Sam had arrived at the probate show. The probate had already started and was very crowded. There were many different sororities and fraternities. The majority of members had on jackets or shirts or colors representing their organization. Sam felt a little out of place mainly because he was practically the only white guy there except for maybe a few cases. Sam scanned the room looking for Mercedes but when he spotted her, he saw that she was seated in the front with her other sorority sisters so he decided to stay in the back and wait until he got the opportunity to greet her properly.

When the new members came out the crowed started to cheer. They gave shout outs to their fraternity as well as theta alpha xi sorority and they responded with their 'calls' and hand signs. The new members also gave chants and stepped and revealed themselves properly as new members by removing their masks. Sam was intrigued by it all. At the end, the other fraternity members came up to the new members and congratulated them. At that point the music started playing and everyone started dancing.

_She knows so many people_. Sam thought as she watch Mercedes interact with a large group of people. He was feeling too nervous to walk up to the group so he decided to text her to let her know he was there.

Mercedes received the message from Sam and looked around the room. When she saw him in the back, she walked up to him to greet him properly.

" Hey baby!" Mercedes greeted. She leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips.

" Why are you hiding? Come and meet my friends." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him back to the group.

" Guys, this is my boyfriend Sam Evans. Sammy this is Sugar, Monica, Dorian, Dominic, Puck and of course you know Santana."

" Hello" Sam said as he fiddled with his glasses.

" Hi Sam" the girls said in unison. The guys just nodded their heads or said a soft hey.

" So have you seen Anthony tonight Mercedes?" said Monica smirking. Mercedes rolled her eyes. " I'm sure he's dying to see you."

"Who's Anthony?" Sam asked a little confused.

" He's nobody." Mercedes said immediately.

" So it's like that now Cedes?" said Anthony as he came up to the group. " Wow Cedes you really know how to pick'em" he said sarcastically as he looked at Sam up and down.

" Anthony don't start." Mercedes said

" If your're trying to make me jealous Mercedes, you are failing miserably"

Sam was taken aback by his comments and Mercedes was furious.

" You know it's not gonna last right?" he said to Sam

" Excuse me?" Sam said.

" You and Mercedes it's not gonna last. You guys are obviously way too different. She needs a real brother to take care of her, and you are far from it." He smirked.

" What, someone like you?" Sam said as he put his arm around Mercedes waist

" Exactly." He said as he stepped to Sam.

"Enough!" Mercedes yelled.

"Excuse us for a second." Mercedes said as she grabbed Anthony by his jacket and dragged him away.

Sam stared at them as they left.

" Don't worry about it man." said Puck. " They have a history. They've been going at it like this for years now."

Sam nodded his head.

" So, Mercedes told us you're some kind of computer genius or something." said Dominic.

" Well I don't know about genius. But I did design the new computer program for the math and science departments. " he said fiddling with his glasses.

" That's pretty cool" said Dorian.

" Thanks" Sam responded.

**Meanwhile**

Mercedes shoved Anthony into the corner. "What the hell are you doing?!"

" Come on Mercedes! Is this some kind of experiment you're doing? You know he's not your type." said Anthony

" Are you serious right now?" said Mercedes annoyed.

" I'm just tellin it like it is."

" Well let me tell _you_ something. We are done. finished. over. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even think about me! Stay away from me and my relationship with Sam. If you don't, I swear I will press charges against you for harassment."

Mercedes left to return to her friends. She smiled when she saw that Sam was getting along well with them.

" Hey. I'm really sorry about that." Mercedes said to Sam.

" That's okay." said Sam.

" Hey guys we're gonna take off early." Mercedes said to the group.

" See you later." "Bye ." said the group.

" I'll see you at home Cedes. Later trouty." said Santana.

Sam and Mercedes said their goodbyes and left.

"We didn't have to leave the party you know." Sam said as they sat on Mercedes' couch.

" We'll go to the next one. " Mercedes said as she sat in his lap. "Besides,things were a little tense there. I'd much rather spend some alone time with you."

Mercedes leaned down and kissed Sam Passionately.

* * *

**Note: I know nothing about sororities and fraternities I have however watched stomp the yard a few times and I went on tumblr and youtube to get my information about these things. So excuse me if anything I've said was inaccurate.**

**Thanks for reading. Comments are much appreciated. I hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please excuse any continuity or grammatical errors I have made**

**Note: I do not own any glee characters**

* * *

Sam was reading intently in his room when Mike walked in.

" Hey Sam." Mike greeted.

Sam continued reading.

" Sam...Sam!" Mike yelled and the threw a pillow at him hitting him in the head.

" Huh? oh hey Mike." Sam said fixing his glasses.

" What are you reading?" Mike asked

" Oh, nothing." Sam said as he moved the book a little closer to himself.

" uh huh." Mike immediately snatched to book from Sam.

" Mike!"

" _101 Sex Positions for Beginners_?" Sam sighed and covered his face with his hands."Are you kidding me?"

" No!" Sam said as he grabbed the book back. "Look, things with Mercedes and I have been getting really...intense and I just want to be prepared when the moment comes. I can't have her doing all the work."

" So you decided to buy a book to tell you what to do?"

" Well, yeah. I even got a few positions already picked out."

" Listen, " Mike said as he sat down. " Sex isn't like a math test you study for." It's something that comes naturally. A book can't tell you exactly how to make love to your woman."

" I just don't want to do anything wrong like crush her with my body or accidentally punch her in the face or something." Sam said concerned. "I want to make her happy and glad to be with me. Not have her miserable and thinking about how she would rather be somewhere else."

Miked laughed. " I know your're inexperienced in this department, but I highly doubt you'll end up punching her in the face."

" What about crushing her body?"

" Just trust me man, if she loves you then she will be happy just being with you."

"Okay. I just have one more question."

"Yeah?"

" How exactly do you take off a bra?"

Mike threw another pillow at Sam and they started laughing.

**Meanwhile**

Mercedes and Santana were at the lingerie store shopping.

" Okay, I need to find something really hot." Mercedes said as she was looking around.

" Skanky hot or slutty hot?"

" I dunno maybe a little bit of both. What do you think?"

" I dunno. I don't wear lingerie. I just get naked." Santana shrugged.

" Typical." Mercedes said as she rolled her eyes

" Why are we going special underwear shopping anyway? You got something planned?" Santana smirked.

" No. I just want to be prepared. Things between Sam and I have been getting really heated and I just want to make sure when the time comes I'll have something great for him." Mercedes said while searching the racks.

" You mean you two haven't done it yet?"

" No. Sam and I are taking things slow."

" The guy has already given you a ring and practically worships the ground you walk on. What are you waiting for?"

" Well Sam is a little...inexperienced."

" Inexperienced? What is he a...OMG! He's a Virgin!"

"Shhhhh. Keep your voice down."

" Well I'll be damned. Wheezy is going to deflower her man." Santana smirked.

" Exactly. So I'll need something slamming that will fit my body perfectly, considering that more than likely I'll be on top the whole time." Mercedes said as she picked up a black corset.

" How about this?" She asked as she held it up against her.

" Sexy, but the guy probably can't take off a bra. How is he suppose to get you out of a corset?"

" Yeah, your right. Maybe I should just stick with something that I can just slip on or snaps in the front."

" I'd say get something that snaps in the front. It's quicker and it would probably get awkward with you trying to pull something over your head. Unless it stretches and you could pull it down over your legs."

"Right. Um, should I wear the boy shorts, thong, or crotch-less?"

" If you're gonna be on top the whole time, I'd say go for the crotch-less, that way you won't have to worry about taking them off. You'd should also get silk robe to match the outfit."

" You know for someone who doesn't wear lingerie, you sure do know a lot." Mercedes said questionably.

" Hey, just because I don't wear lingerie doesn't mean the woman I'm with doesn't. You should see Brittany's collection."

They both started to laugh.

**A couple days later**

Sam and Mercedes were having a tutoring session but the tutoring session had turned into a make out session. They were in one of the library's private study rooms when in the middle of studying, Mercedes decided to take a "study break"

" Mercy.." Sam moaned in between kisses. " Come on... We have to finish this assignment."

" Mmmmm...Can't you just finish it for me?" She moaned. " I'm in the mood...and clearly you are too." she smirked as she grinded her hips into his.

Sam squeezed her behind and kissed her passionately. When he broke the kiss he stilled her hips.

" Mercedes you know you aren't going to learn anything if I do the work for you. Even though we're dating, I'm still your tutor and I am somewhat responsible for how well you do so..." Sam smacked her behind. "get to studying."

"Alright. Fine." Mercedes turned around and started working on her assignment still sitting on his lap.

" Mercedes, what are you doing?"

" Studying." she smirked.

" I can see that, but you do realize you have your own chair right?"

" Don't act like you don't like it." She said as she moved her hips.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist started to peppering kisses on her neck and shoulders.

"Oh Sammy." Mercedes giggled.

Sam's phone started to ring.

" Hello? Yes. Okay sure. That's no problem. Thanks for letting me know."

" Who was that?" Mercedes asked.

" That was the dean of the science department. They are launching the computer program a little early. So the recognition party is on Friday so I'm thinking we would have dinner first and-"

" Wait, this Friday? Sam, Friday is my sorority's probate. We're introducing the new members. I have to be there." She said getting off of his lap.

"Can't you skip it?" Sam asked.

" No."

" Mercedes, this is a huge accomplishment. You know how important this is to me." he said standing up.

" Well my sorority is important to me." She said putting her hands on her hips.

" Are you kidding me right now? There will be plenty of those probates in the future but this kind of opportunity doesn't come very often."

" Are you saying that your commitments are more important than mine?"

" I'm saying that this is one of the greatest things I've ever done and I wanted my girlfriend to share it with me. But apparently she is too damn selfish to even consider my feelings!" He yelled.

" You know what? I don't need this!" Mercedes gathered her things. " Enjoy your party, but don't expect me to be there!"

" Fine!"

" Fine!" Mercedes yelled walking to the door.

" Fine!"

" Fine!" Mercedes slammed the door behind her. " Asshole!"

**Later**

Mercedes sat on her bed crying when Santana walked in.

" Cedes what's wrong?" Santana asked concerned.

" Sam and I had a fight."

" What did he do?"

" Nothing, the whole thing was stupid. I don't want to talk about it." She said laying down.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

" Okay, well if you want to talk I'm here for you."

" Thanks Santana."

**Meanwhile**

Sam barged into his room and slammed the door behind him and threw his stuff on the floor. Mike and Tina were surprised by his actions.

" Dude what's up?"

" Mercedes and I had a fight." Sam sighed as he sat down.

" What happened?" Tina asked.

" So, you know how the recognition party for my computer program is on Friday right?"

" Yeah" they said in unison.

" Well, turns out Mercedes' sorority probate is on the same night. And apparently she would rather spend her night there, than supporting me." he said sadly and started rubbing his forehead.

" You know I hate to say I told you so but-"

" Shut up Tina!" Sam yelled angrily cutting Tina off.

" Okay, why don't we all just take a moment to breathe." Mike suggested. " Sam, I know you're upset right now and you have every right to be but you need to relax. Tina and I will be there to support you on your big day. Besides this is probably just a little rough patch you and Mercedes are going through."

" What are you, team Sam and Mercedes now?" Tina asked Mike. " Look Sam, I love you like a brother and you know I support you. I just don't want to see you get hurt. If this girl really cared about you she would be there for you. She's not the right girl for you. "

Sam shook his head.

" Sam, why don't you just give it some time. The party isn't for a couple of days, maybe she'll come around." said Mike.

Sam nodded his head while Tina shook her head and rolled her eyes.

**A few days later**

It was the night of Sam's recognition party and Sam and Mercedes still hadn't spoken to each other and Sam missed her like crazy. Sam was at the party reading over his note cards for his thank you speech when Tina came over with a friend.

" Hey, Sam"

" Hey Tina."

" I wanted to introduce you to someone. This is my friend Marley Rose. She is a Research scholar from Yale. She's here for the new research program."

Marley gave her hand to Sam to shake. " Its nice to meet you."

" It's nice to meet you too." Sam responded with a smile.

" We'll I'm going to leave you two to talk for a moment. I'm sure Mike is looking for me." Tina said quickly and she left.

Sam and Marley stood there for an awkward moment before Marley decided to break the ice.

" Congratulations on the big launch. I'm sure you are very excited."

" Um, yeah. I mean the whole launch of the the computer program is great but, um I think I more nervous than anything about giving this speech." He said fiddling with his glasses.

" I'm sure you'll do fine." she said smiling.

" Thanks."

" You know I dabble a little bit with computer programming."

" Really?"

" Yeah."

"What kind of programming?"

Sam and Marley continued to engage each other in conversation.

**Meanwhile**

Mercedes and Santana walked into the recognition party dressed a little bit too sexy for this event.

" I can't believe you dragged me away from the party of the year to come to...where the hell are we again?" Santana asked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. " This is Sam's recognition party. You know, the one for his computer program."

" More like nerd city. I still don't get why we had to come." Santana said as she looked around.

" Because Sam always supports me and I should do the same for him. That fight we had was stupid. He was right. This is a huge accomplishment that is very important to him and I should be here to support him. Besides, I miss my Sammy. I miss the way he holds me, the way he kisses me, the way he fiddles with his glasses, the way he would-"

" Okay, I get wheezy. You miss your man."

" Right. Now help me look for him."

Mercedes scanned the room looking for Sam when her eyes landed on him talking to another girl. They looked as if they were deep in conversation and laughing. When the girl flirtingly put her hand on his arm and Sam fiddled with his glasses (his nervous tick) Mercedes saw red with a flash of green.

" Well, looks like your man is doing just fine." said Santana.

" Santana, hold my jacket." Mercedes said calmly as she removed her jacket revealing a sexy white bandage dress that fit her perfectly and handed it to Santana. "Watch me kill that shit." she said coldly and she started walking towards the pair.

" Don't hurt her too bad." Santana smirked as Mercedes walked away " Now where is the bar?" she said as she went looking.

Mercedes sauntered over to Sam like she owned the place. When she got to him she grabbed him by his face and kissed him passionately surprising him and annoying Marley.

" Hey baby" Mercedes smiled when she broke the kiss.

" Hey, um what are you doing here?" he asked confused while fiddling with his glasses.

" I came to support you on your big night."

" That's great." Sam motioned towards Marley "Um, this is..."

" Marley Rose, Research Scholar" Marley said smugly. Mercedes did not like her attitude.

" Mercedes Jones, Sam's woman." Mercedes smirked coldly as she linked her and Sam's hands and wrapped his arm around her waist.

The two women glared at each other. If looks could kill, they would probably both drop dead. Sam could feel the tension between the to girls.

" Okay, um well it was nice talking to you Marley. I'll see you around." Sam said quickly as he guided Mercedes away from the situation before

the claws came out.

" Mercedes what was that back there?" Sam asked when they were alone.

" I'm just marking my territory."

" Your terri- what am I a fire hydrant?" Sam asked confused.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck. " Look Sam, I have to put these thirsty bitches in their place and let them know who you belong to. Understand?"

" Yeah. Sort of" he said fiddling with his glasses

" Good." she smiled.

All of a sudden they heard a voice over the mic system.

" Good evening everyone. My name is Emma Pilsbury and I am the chair of the science department. I would like to thank everyone for coming out to celebrate the launch of our new computer program designed by our very own Samuel Evans."

The crowed applauded.

" On behalf of the Math and Science departments and the School board we would like to personally thank Samuel Evans for his hard work and dedication."

The crowed applauded.

" Samuel if you please come and say a few words."

Sam nervously headed to the stage and stood at the podium.

" Good evening everyone. To the School Board and the math and science departments, I want to say thank you for giving me the opportunity to test out my program. This is one of my greatest achievements I want to thank you for trusting me with this project. I would to to give a special thanks to Mr. Schuster, for working so diligently with me on this project for the past two years. I would also like to thank my family and friends for all their love and support. Thank you."

The crowed applauded. Emma came back to the podium.

" Thank you Samuel that was beautiful. The presidents of the Math and Science clubs Artie Abrams and Dottie Kazatori also would like to say a few words."

" Thank you Ms. Plisbury. On behalf of the math and science club we would like to thank you Sam Evans for all of your hard work. " said Artie Abrams.

" In appreciation for your dedication, we were able to raise a significant amount of money for you through donations and fundraising. We would like to present you with this check of $5,000" Dottie said and handed him a very large check.

The crowed applauded.

Sam took a moment to take a few pictures with the presidents and also the school board members.

Emma returned to the podium.

" That is the end of our festivities tonight. Thank you all for coming and drive home safely."

The crowd applauded.

After talking to a few businessmen and school faculty members, Sam returned to his friends.

" Baby you were great up there! I am so proud of you." Mercedes said hugging him.

" Thank you Mercy" he said and leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

Mercedes started to rub Sam's chest and shoulders. " Baby I'm so sorry about that fight we had you were right about everything."

" I'm sorry too. I was a little insensitive to your feelings. I shouldn't have yelled at you either." Sam said while rubbing her lower back.

"Let's not fight again okay?"

" Okay" Sam said smiling

Mike, Tina, and Santana all came over a moment later.

" Congratulations man!" said Mike.

" Yeah, congrats Sam" said Tina.

" Thanks guys" Sam responded.

" Five grand. I'm impressed trouty."

" Thank you Santana."

"Hey, the night is young, what do ya'll say we all go out tonight to celebrate?" Mercedes suggested.

"I'm game." Mike said.

" Sounds good" said Tina.

" What about you Santana?" asked Mercedes.

" Girl you know I never skip out on a party."

They all laughed

"Let's get out of here guys" Sam said as he wrapped his arm around Mercedes waist. And they left.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hope you guys liked it! Comments much appreciated:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been a while, I hope you guys like it.**

**Note: I don't own any Glee characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

It was the end of the semester and summer was about to start. Sam and Mercedes had been dating all semester long and now they were trying to figure out what they were going to do about their relationship over the summer since they won't be seeing each other as often. Sam was really worried. He didn't know what the distance would do to their relationship. He knew that he loved her and didn't want to lose her and his insecurities had him thinking that she might find someone better than him. Sam knew they had to talk.

Sam picked Mercedes up for a lunch date. They were walking around campus when they started to talk.

" So are you ready for finals?" Mercedes asked.

" Yeah. You?" said Sam

" Yeah I guess."

Sam stopped them and took both of Mercedes' hands in his.

" Mercy, we need to talk... about us."

Mercedes got nervous. She herself was a little worried about how their relationship was going to go over the summer and she knew that the words "we need to talk" are the four words you don't want to hear when it comes to relationships.

" Okay. What's going on?"

" I care about you a lot and I love the time we've spent together but the semester is over and... um look, about this summer, I-"

" Are you breaking up with me?" Mercedes asked worried.

" No! I would never want to break up with you. It's just that I know that really soon we will be spending the next two months apart from each other and I was just worried that our relationship won't be able to survive the distance."

" I was worried about that too. Anything can happen over the summer. I guess we can skype each other and talk on the phone."

" It's not the same." Sam said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist."

" I know."

" I'm really going to miss you Mercy" he said softly as he rubbed his nose against hers.

" Me too."

" Spend the weekend with me Mercy. The _whole weekend_." Sam whispered seductively.

" You mean?-"

" Yeah. I'm ready for us to...you know. But only if you want to." Sam said nervously.

" Yeah. I'm ready too." She said smiling.

Their last weekend together before summer break, Sam took Mercedes out on a romantic dinner where they had their first date together. He also booked a hotel room at the finest hotel in town.

Sam and Mercedes arrived to their hotel room both a little nervous.

" Wow this room is amazing." Mercedes said as she was taking in the atmosphere.

" Yeah it's beautiful." Sam responded.

The both stood there awkwardly for a moment.

" So...um...I'm not exactly sure how this works...should we um...just get started or?" Sam said fiddling with his glasses.

" Just relax babe. I'm going to change into something more comfortable." she said smiling and she leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Okay"

Mercedes walked to the other room but before she entered, she turned around.

" You better be naked and ready for me when I get back" she said smiling and she entered the room.

When she was gone, Sam nervously removed his clothing and got into the the bed. He leaned up against the headboard and and covered himself from the waist down with the bed sheets. He contemplated whether or not he should remove his glasses, but considering the fact that he can't really see without them, he decided to leave them on.

A few moments later, Mercedes walked in.

" What do ya think baby?" She said as she rubbed her hands down her body and placed her hands hips striking a sexy pose.

" Wow. You look...wow"

Sam was stunned at what he saw. She was wearing a sexy red baby doll. The slightly padded bra cups that attached in the front accentuated her curves perfectly. Attached to the bra was a flirty sheer net skirt with ribbon trim that displayed sexy crotch-less panties to match. She also wore a pair of thigh high lace top stockings and red pumps to complete the ensemble. Her makeup was natural yet flawless, and her hair was in big beautiful curls that framed her face perfectly.

Mercedes was pleasantly surprised by Sam's body. She had expected him to be a little scrawny but low and behold the man was hiding the body of a Greek god under those frumpy clothes. She also noticed that Sam had pitched a tent and judging by the size of that tent, she could tell that she hit the jackpot.

" Looks, like someone's a little excited" Mercedes smirked.

Sam looked down and saw what she meant. " Oh!...um sorry...I...It's just...you look...um...Wow" Sam rambled.

Mercedes giggled and sauntered over to the bed. She crawled up the bed, kicking her shoes off in the process. She straddled him and kissed him passionately.

" Did you bring the condoms?" Mercedes asked breathless

" Oh, right..um." Mercedes got off Sam and got under the covers while Sam leaned over the bed and dug through his pants pocket for the condoms. Sam nervously opened the gold wrapper and struggled awkwardly to put the condom on.

" Do you need some help?" Mercedes asked as she waited for Sam to get situated.

" No..I got it.. I just need to um.." Sam finally got the condom on. "okay, I'm ready"

" Just relax baby" she said as she rubbed her hand over his chest.

" Sorry. It's just that...It's my first time and...I'm a little nervous." He said fiddling with his glasses.

" You don't have to be nervous with me." Mercedes said looking into his eyes.

" I love you Mercedes Jones."

" I love you too Sam Evans."

They kissed passionately. Mercedes then straddled Sam and he wrapped his hands around her waist.

" You ready?" Mercedes asked as she placed his length at her entrance.

Sam nodded.

Mercedes began to lower herself onto Sam's length. Sam gripped her hips tighter and tighter. When Mercedes adjusted to the feeling of Sam, she started to move her hips.

" ugh...ugh...ugh" Sam moaned

Mercedes leaned down and started to kiss Sam on his neck.

" You like that baby?" Mercedes whispered in his ear.

Sam's breathing started to get heavier. Mercedes felt so good clenched around him. Words couldn't describe how good he felt in that moment. As Mercedes moved faster, Sam's grip around her got tighter.

" Mercy...Mercy" he moaned.

" What baby? Tell me what you want.."

In that moment something came over him that he couldn't describe.

" Ugh..Oh god!" he growled

Mercedes squealed as Sam immediately flipped them over and started thrusting his hips into her.

" Oh Mercy baby! I want it! I want it!" Sam moaned as he thrust his hips kissed her neck.

" Oh my goodness! Sammy! Yes! Yes! Oh!" she moaned.

3 hours, 12 orgasms, and 10 positions later, Sam and Mercedes were both passed out on the floor.

Mercedes awoke with Sam's face between her breast and a soreness between her legs and an ache in her back. She then realized they were not in the comfy bed anymore. _When did we end up on the floor_? She thought. Sam started to stir and inhaled deeply, and peppered soft kisses across her breast and rubbed her hips.

" Sammy baby come on, get up" Mercedes said

Sam moaned and rolled off her. "What time is it?" He said rubbing his eyes.

" I dunno" she yawned.

Mercedes sat up and hugged the comforter to her chest and looked around. The place was a mess. The bed was askew, the lamps were knocked over, a vase was broken, a chair was on the floor, and the decorative pictures on the wall were now hanging sideways.

"Look at this mess Sammy"

Sam felt around him for his glasses. When he found them, he put them on and looked around the room.

" Wow...um I guess I got a little carried away." he said as he fiddled with his glasses.

"That you did." She said giggling. " I'm going to go freshen up a little." She said as she started to get up.

"Wait, here's your..um" he said as he grabbed her panties from around his neck and handed them to her.

" Thanks" she said as she took them from him and kissed him passionately.

Mercedes got up naked as day and stretched and let out a moan. Sam noticed some bruising around her hips and lower back. He got up and put his hands on her hips and kissed her on her shoulder. Mercedes moaned at his touch.

" I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" he asked concerned. Mercedes turned around to face him.

" No baby, I'm fine. Last night was amazing, believe me." She smiled and she leaned up and kissed him. "I'll be right back"

When Mercedes returned, Sam had straightened the room up a little and was lying in bed waiting for her. Mercedes got under the covers and snuggled up to him.

" So, are you ready to go again?" she asked seductively

" In a little bit. Right now I just want to cuddle for a moment." He said as he grabbed her ass and pulled her close to him. She moaned at his touch.

" So what did you think?"

" About what?"

" Your first time. How was it?"

" Well, judging by the condition of this room I'd say it was quite memorable." he laughed. "But really, I thought it was wonderful. You were wonderful. I'm glad I had my first time with you."

" Yeah, me too. I wish I would have waited for you Sam instead of wasting it on some jerk." she said with a hint of sadness. "But even though, I wasn't a virgin, I can honestly say that, this is the first time I've truly made love to someone. I know that we've only been together a few months but I know deep in my heart that I'm in love with you Samuel Evans."

" I'm in love with you too Mercedes Jones. There is no other girl for me." he said and he kissed her passionately.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Comments much appreciated. Thanks :)**


End file.
